


Betrayal In Its Simplest Form

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: Toruka Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Action, Alternate universe - Mafia, Illegal Activities, M/M, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: “Now, now Little King.” Takahiro could hear the smirk in the bastard’s voice. “For attempting to kill me and take over my turf, how should I reward you for such ambitions?”“Che!” Takahiro snorted, panting heavily. “You can take your reward and shove it up your ass!” As a Clan Leader himself, Takahiro knew that Toru was going to kill him. No questions asked.“Oh…but it’s in your ass the reward’s gonna go.”In the Mafia world, there was one unwritten rule that one should always follow.Never trust anyone.However, Leader of the Mori Clan - Takahiro had completely forgotten.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Toruka Fictober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Betrayal In Its Simplest Form

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Mafia

  


_Betrayal In Its Simplest Form_

  


…

...

  


“Shit!” A man with black hair and green ends hissed as he crashed to the ground, rolling onto his sides. Quickly, he tossed aside the gun he had, only to take out another, eyes locking onto the target. He fired about five bullets before ducking yet again behind an overturned dumpster. “There’s no end to them!” He hissed angrily as he clutched his shoulder.

“Tomo!” His companion shouted, sliding on the filthy floor to reach to “Tomo’s” side. Kanki Tomoya, more infamously known as “Tomo” of the Yama Clan, had managed to get grazed on the shoulder. In the midst of this, bullets were still being fired relentlessly, forcing both Tomoya and Ryouta ―code name “Koha”―to use the dumpster as refuge. However, even that wouldn’t last long.

As the men from the opposing clan closed in, they suddenly dropped to the ground, blood gushing from their heads. Ryouta and Tomoya smirked in satisfaction, knowing that their trusty (and murderous) sniper had their back.

_Always. _

He was Alexander Onizawa infamously known as “Rei”, a half-Japanese with frightening precision. Left and right the mobsters fell, and seeing their comrades falling, naturally, the others were thrown in a state of panic and chaos. But they all knew that this sniper must’ve been “Rei” as only he target his enemies with one shot kills.

“Oi. The two of you need to get the fuck out of there.” He hissed into the earpiece. “I can only cover you brats for so long and no more.”

“Roger.” The two replied. They kept the conversation brief, as in the midst of this chaos, one slip would mean the end. Reloading their cartridges, the two grinned at each other before dashing back out into the chaos.

And this time, they missed no target.

  


…

...

  


Takahiro bit his nails anxiously.

This was supposed to be an easy victory for him, he had everything planned out _perfectly _and yet, his men were on the losing side of this battle. The Yama Clan was fierce and its leader, ruthless. He knew that. But this ambush was made to take the fucker out, and yet, he was nowhere to be found. Instead, his best men ―Koha, Tomo and Rei were here, picking off his men by the dozens. If the bastard had just shown up, then Takahiro knew for sure that he would’ve killed the man and took over his turf, claim what _should be his. _

“Fuck!” He hissed as he looked through his binoculars at the scene down by the warehouse. And what made it worse, for some reason; he couldn’t locate that abominable sniper. Everyone in the underworld knew of “Rei”, the sniper who misses no shot. He really was scary, Takahiro saw first-hand how the man managed to shoot his target while _under water. _No matter where his enemies were, he’d still be able to kill them, _with head shots. _

“So what are we going to do?” the tall man beside Takahiro asked. He had coloured green hair with bangs framing the right side of his face. His eyes were steel blue, and sometimes Takahiro had thought that he was a foreigner.

“Kouki...” Takahiro started, looking up at the man. His dark eyes were no longer confident and domineering; instead they burned with rage. Angrily, the smaller man tossed aside the binoculars and spoke into the earpiece. “Men. Retreat.”

He knew that this was the only thing left to do. If he didn’t want his men to die (he really didn’t), he _had _to retreat. There was nothing wrong with regrouping ―revise the plan to take down the Yama Clan another day. Because for Takahiro, the leader of the Yama Clan ―code name “Yamazaki”―needs to be taken the fuck down.

“You made the right choice, _Little King.” _‘Kouki’ said. 

T akahiro then felt a cold sensation pressed up against his neck,  and before he could pull his gun out of its holster, he  was  slammed into the nearby wall, hands held firm  behind his back . 

“You bastard! What are you doing!?” Takahiro snarled, unable to wrestle out of ‘Kouki’s’ strong grasp. It was then that it dawned on Takahiro. ‘Kouki’ was probably the cause of this. “You! You told the Yama Clan my plans, didn’t you!?”

“_Takahiro...” _‘Kouki’ started, leaning down closer to his Leader’s ears. The smaller man shivered, his face reddening. “Let me introduce myself to you properly...” he smirked, spinning the smaller man around to face him. With his free hand, ‘Kouki’ ripped the green wig off of his head, revealing his full face. He took out the steel blue contact lenses as well. “...I’m Yamashita Toru, Leader of the Yama Clan.”

Takahiro’s eyes widened with shock and disbelief. “ No...” He gasped out. “...you can’t be...”

T o think that his right hand was actually the man he sought to kill  all this time .  Takahiro squeezed his eyes shut, trying to convince himself that his ‘Kouki’ hasn’t just betrayed him. That his ‘Kouki’ wasn’t Yamashita Toru ―the abominable fucker he wanted to rip to shreds for  _years. _

Suddenly, he felt soft lips crash onto his, but Takahiro would not give in. Not now that ‘Kouki’ wasn’t Kouki anymore. Seeing the resistance, Toru used his free hand to grab Takahiro in the collar and pull him away from the wall, only to slam him back onto it. A pained gasp ripped from the smaller man’s throat, and that was all it took.

Toru shoved his tongue in.

He had been pining after the Clan Leader ―Moriuchi Takahiro―for _years_ now and at long last, victory was within his grasp. He had met the petite leader by accident, even though he’s heard about the feisty fuck all over the Underworld. The first time he laid eyes on him, he was awestruck. 

Beautiful, black curly locks framed his cute face, his dark eyes bright and brimming with confidence. His voice was soft and gentle, a total opposite for what Toru was accustomed to. However, he soon found out that beneath all that lies a fucking tyrant.

_Toru loved that. _

He went as far as to infiltrate the Mori Clan, posing as a weakling, yet one who burned with the desire for vengeance. And using his own Clan’s name, he cooked up a story that was more than convincing to get Takahiro on his side.

With open arms, the leader took him in, trained him, clothed him, fed him. Gave him everything, because truly, Takahiro has a good eye for seeing the potentials in people.

And soon after, Toru rose through the ranks, earning the ultimate spot an underling could dream of ―the Clan Leader’s Right hand. Even though it was tiresome with having to hide his skills, abilities and _face, _it was worth the wait.

And with that came a privilege that no other clan member got. The Clan Leader was all his. Despite being fierce and frightening to all the Underworld, Toru got to see another side of Takahiro, which he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into properly.

Which brings him back to now.

Pressed up against the wall, Toru let his hands roam the small body of the Mori Clan Leader, the latter fighting with all his will to free himself from Toru. But the more he fought, was the more Toru worked his magic.

Everything came back to the petite Leader. The days when there were turf wars and the Mori Clan seemed to be backed into a corner. ‘Kouki’ was there to soothe him, was there to give him the extra push he needed.

There were times when Takahiro was frustrated with the new recruits’ blunders, messing up business trades and negotiations...once again, ‘Kouki’ was the one who took care of it, fixing everything back to normal ―in most cases, even improving what needed to be.

There were times when ‘Kouki’ gave him_ comfort._ Their passionate trysts were exciting, thrilling, and what was even more terrifying ―_now that Takahiro realized_―is how ‘Kouki’ knew how to please him. Takahiro will not ―_can’t forget_ those hot and steamy nights, with ‘Kouki’s’ hands roaming all over his body, but luckily, things were never taken a notch higher.

But now it all made sense. The reason for Toru to be so involved in the Clan’s affairs was to know how they operated. And with him being Takahiro’s second-in-command, he was privy to _everything. _Daily operations, procurement, finances...everything.

For the first time, tears streamed down Takahiro’s face. He shivered as his legs gave way and he was now sliding towards the ground. Almost as though a spell, Takahiro’s fierce fighting spirit was nowhere to be found.

_The Mighty had fallen._

This was what the redhead wanted.

‘Kouki’ ―Toru―pulled away from the petite man, looking at the sight before him. He was most definitely hot and bothered, and a nefarious grin stretched from ear to ear appeared on the redhead’s face.

“Now, now Little King.” Takahiro could hear the smirk in the bastard’s voice. “For attempting to kill me and take over my turf, how should I reward you for such ambitions?”

“Che!” Takahiro snorted, panting heavily. “You can take your reward and shove it up your ass!” As a Clan Leader himself, Takahiro knew that Toru was going to kill him. No questions asked.

“Oh…but it’s in _your ass_ the reward’s gonna go.”

With a chuckle, Toru left Takahiro on the floor, and walked away. He then whipped out his phone from his pocket and made a call. In all this, Takahiro couldn’t believe it. The Leader of the Yama Clan turning his back against an enemy. An enemy who still had all his limbs functioning, and all his guns armed.

Quickly, but silently Takahiro got to his feet, and pulled his gun out of its holster, muzzle pointing directly to the bastard. This was a clean shot, as the man had no protective gear ―no bullet-proof vest, no gun in hand, nothing. Just then, Takahiro saw the man turn his head in his direction and smiled, upon seeing the smaller man’s stance with gun in hand. Almost as though he was so confident that Takahiro wasn’t going to shoot him.

_How fucking wrong he is! _Takahiro thought as he held the trigger. But suddenly, he felt a sting in the back of his neck, and all his bodily functions were slowing down. As he crashed to the ground, he saw Toru’s feet come closer and closer until they were right before him.

_Shit! _ In his excitement, he hadn’t thought about ‘Rei’. He was so mad and hurt that he wanted to take out the man quickly, with one shot. 

Then, his chin was being tilted upwards, forcing him to look up at Toru. Takahiro was  _livid. _ He was so livid to the point that he was beginning to change colour. But it only amused Toru, being that he’s won this war, and all he had to do pretend to be someone else. 

“Let’s go now, shall we?” He said while stroking Takahiro’s cheek. Toru then scooped him up, threw him over his shoulder and walked off, with his two of best men ―Ryouta and Tomoya standing by the exit. 

“I take it everything’s been taken care of.” Toru said, it was more of a statement than a question. 

“Of course Aniki. There were none left alive.”

“Good.” Toru smirked. “Tell everyone they can have the rest of the evening off. I have things to do.” He pat Takahiro’s ass the moment he said so, the little Clan Leader trying but failing to escape Toru’s grasp. “I want absolutely no disturbance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
